The present disclosure relates to providing multimedia contents to user equipment associated with an electric vehicle.
An electric vehicle moves by rotating its motor using electricity stored in a battery. Such electric vehicle was developed before of the development of a typical vehicle using an internal combustion engine. However, practical limitations of the electrical vehicle caused by the weight and the time required to charge its battery hindered the full commercialization of the electric vehicle. But, the environmental concerns of using the internal combustion engine have revitalized a further development of the electric vehicle.
The electric vehicle is similar to other typical vehicles with internal combustions engines except that it has an electric motor instead of a combustion engine. Unlike a typical vehicle, an important issue of the electric vehicle development is to reduce the size and the weight of the battery corresponding to its energy source. Particularly, reducing the time required to charge the battery is a critical element for the full commercialization of the electric vehicle.
For charging such a battery, an electric vehicle is hooked up to an electric charging unit and a driver of the electric vehicle waits for a comparatively long time until the electric vehicle is fully charged. During such a waiting period, various services may be provided to the driver through electronic devices mounted on the electric vehicle or a portable device of the driver.